


The Crofter's Conundrum

by romantichopelessly



Series: Kisses Prompts [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crofter's Organic Spread (Sanders Sides), Flirting, Fluff, Flustered Logan, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Pet Names, Roman is a flirt, everyone but Logan and Roman are just mentioned, im getting lazy with naming and summaries so sue me, yes the title sucks I know pls someone help me name things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantichopelessly/pseuds/romantichopelessly
Summary: Roman wants the Crofter's. Logan has the Crofter's.





	The Crofter's Conundrum

“Seriously?!”

Roman’s shriek rang out through the mind palace, making all of the inhabitants cringe reflexively. Virgil wondered if Roman had found out that his Disney DVD collection had been messed with. Patton wondered if Roman had seen the accidentally dyed pink socks that Patton hadn’t had time to fix since he washed them with Roman’s sash. Deceit wondered distantly if the prince had finally cut a limb off by swinging his sword around like a maniac. Thomas wondered why he felt a headache coming on.

Only Logan knew exactly what the high pitched exclamation was about, and as soon as he heard it, he had made a beeline for his room.

Unfortunately, Roman seemed to have the same idea, because as soon as the logical side was about to close his door and retreat into the safe haven that was his room, a boot was jammed in the gap, sealing Logan’s fate rather than the portal to his room.

Clutching the last jar of strawberry Crofter’s to his chest, Logan met Roman’s eyes as he forced the door open, attempting to seem unphased. “Really, Roman, there is no need for such dramatics.”

Roman scoffed. Very dramatically. “Says the one sneaking off with the last jar of my favorite jelly.”

“Your favorite jelly?”

“I know what I said.” Roman’s eyes flickered down to the jar in Logan’s hands, taking note of the fact that it was less than a forth full. “How much of that did you eat?”

Logan flushed to the tips of his ears, his eyes darting away and his grip on the jar slackening a bit. “Less than you would have managed, I am sure.”

Roman huffed. He was just about to give his indignant retort when he noticed Logan’s hold on the jar of jelly loosening. Face alighting with inspiration, Roman grinned. “So I take it you won’t be giving me the rest of the jar, then?”

As flushed as his face was, Logan was going to stand his ground it seemed. Roman’s smirk widened as the shorter side met his eyes defiantly and nodded once.

It seemed that he would have to be a bit… creative in his methods.

Roman took a step closer and was pleased when Logan immediately matched his stride with a single step backwards, his sugary treasure still held to his chest.

“Well I suppose that I will just have to find another way to… satisfy my cravings.” Roman purred, stepping slowly towards Logan, effectively backing the logical side into the wall.

Logan’s eyes were wide, his hold on the jar steadily becoming less strong as he stared into Roman’s darkening eyes.

Roman fluttered his lashes, leaning down over the nerd, making no abrupt movements towards the captive Crofter’s. He braced his arm on the wall over Logan’s left shoulder and lowered his voice. “Do you have any suggestions, _mi estrella_?”

Logan seemed to be at a complete loss for words, his fingers fluttering uncertainly over the sides of the jar. “I- I don’t-” He licked his lips, completely and utterly lost in Roman’s eyes, Roman’s voice, Roman’s chest so close, Roman’s arm, his face, his lips–

A hum arose from Roman’s throat, the mischief and flirtation in his expression multiplying. “Exactly what I was thinking, my dear nerd. Anything would taste better on your lips.”

Logan didn’t even get a chance to register the prince’s words, because in no time, Roman was leaning closer, closing that infinitesimal gap between them.

Their lips met with a gasp from both parties. Neither one knew who pushed first, but soon Roman’s hand was tangling itself in Logan’s hair and Logan was clutching onto Roman’s sash as if it were a lifeline, his other hand falling to his side, the Crofter’s he was still holding limply completely forgotten.

Roman’s tongue expertly pushed past the seam of Logan’s lips, chasing the sweetness of strawberry and something he quickly identified as uniquely Logan.

Logan groaned quietly at the touch, relaxing fully against the wall. If Roman hadn’t been pressed so close, he was sure that his knees would have buckled, sending him straight to the floor.

After what felt like hours, and somehow only seconds, Roman was pulling away. Logan found himself completely incapable of moving. His eyes remained closed, his mind totally captured in the ghost of Roman’s lips on his, Roman’s tongue in his mouth, the warmth and softness of Roman’s mouth…

Of course, Logan was immediately pulled back to reality when Roman snatched the jar of Crofter’s from his hand.

“Wh- Hey!!” Logan’s eyes snapped open, only to see Roman already feet away, only pausing to peek in the door and send Logan a wink.


End file.
